The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to bundling and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) operation for enhanced machine-type communication (MTC).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE may support communication in one direction at a time (e.g., half duplexing) and may be unable to simultaneously transmit and receive. For example, machine-type communications (MTC) devices may support either uplink transmissions or downlink monitoring in a subframe. Furthermore, control information may be communicated using one or more uplink or downlink grants. If a device receives an uplink grant and a downlink grant simultaneously, the device may not be able to transmit and receive using the assigned resources.